


What's In a Name?

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [15]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Actor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne and Sebastian have to have a serious conversation with Genevieve and Aiden about something that will affect them later in the adoption





	What's In a Name?

“Evie! Aiden! Can you guys come on down here for a few?” I shouted up the stairs before going back to the kitchen table. I sat down next to Sebastian, trying to calm my nerves as I wiped my hands on my palms.

“It’ll be fine, regina mea. I promise.” Seb whispered and kissed my forehead. Evie and Aiden walked in and sat down across from us.

“What’s going on? Why are you crying, mom?” Genevieve asked, her voice full of concern.

“We have something we want to talk to you guys about and it’s really emotional for your momma.” Sebastian explained as he grabbed my hand.

“Okaaaaay…” Aiden said with a nervous smile.

“You guys know that in a couple weeks, you won’t be living with us anymore.” Sebastian started before lacing his fingers with mine. “Then we should see you guys about a month later when we get to bring you home for good.” He finished, looking at each of us with a sweet smile.

“Yeah. I’m not looking forward to leaving.” Evie muttered, her face sinking as she looked at us.

“I’m not looking forward to it either, raza de soare. But it’s part of the process.” My husband stated in his best fatherly voice. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold back the tears from our daughter’s comment.

“So, why did you want to talk to us?” Aiden asked, flashing that crooked, charming smile.

“Well, when we finally bring home, for good, we were wonder if…” I paused, gathering my strength. “Well, we were wondering, if you wanted to, changing your last name.” I asked cautiously and squeezed Sebastian’s hand.

“Whatcha mean, mom?” Our son asked, tilting his head.

“Well, when parents adopt children, most of the time, the parents change the kids’ last name to theirs.” I explained. My leg bounced under the table like it always did when I was anxious.

“So you’re basically asking whether we want your last names?” Evie asked, giving us a small side smile. She looked at me and then Sebastian, who gave her a nod of affirmation.

“But you don’t…” I started before I was cut off.

“Uh yeah.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Their voices overlapped with such assurance in their answers.

“You mean that?” I whimpered as Aiden wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed.

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” Evie chuckled, going to Sebastian and kissing his cheek.

“I love you guys more than you can ever imagine.” I told them through sobs. Aiden pressed his forehead to mine, reaching up to wipe my tears gently with his thumbs. I couldn’t help but smile, knowing there was only one person he could have learned that from.

“We love you too, Mom.” Evie murmured as she hugged me.

“Love you guys.” Sebastian said with a smile as both kids hugged him. “Now, can you guys go back upstairs? I need to have some alone time with your momma.” He whispered, giving me a smile. I saw the kids run to the stairs, giggling and laughing.

I stood up to go to the kitchen and Sebastian held out his hand, looking up at me with those soul piercing eyes. I took his hand gently only to be pulled into his lap and kissed deeply before having a heart stopping smile flashed at me.

“What’d I tell ya, raţa? I knew it.” Seb said smugly. I shoved his shoulder with a smile and bright red cheeks.

“You’re such a cocky asshole sometimes, you know that?” I muttered before kissing him, letting out a soft giggle.

“And you’re just a hot damn mess sometimes, regina mea.” He retorted. I laughed as I saw him barely able to keep a straight face.

“Oh yeah? Mr. ‘I don’t know anything during interviews’?” I joked as I mocked his dazed expressions.

“You’re lucky you’re so goddamn cute.” He murmured. I couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in to kiss my neck.

“I do have a serious question for you though, darlin.” My tone changed as his face stayed buried in my neck.

“Whatsa matter?” He grunted, resting his head on my shoulder.

“What are we gonna change their last name to?” I asked quietly and started running my fingers through his hair.

“That is a good question. If you had taken just my last name, we’d do that. But we definitely aren’t traditional, so we do need to figure that out.” Sebastian chuckled, kissing my neck again.

“Pull a Brad and Angelina? Hyphenate their last names?” I suggested.

“Makes the most sense. They’re both of ours.” Seb agreed, lifting his head to smile warmly at me.

“Te iubesc, Sebastian.” I whispered and pressed my forehead to his. I saw him sign “I love you” out of the corner of my eye before leaning up to kiss me.

“You have to be the most amazing woman I know other than Ma. You love me in just the right way. Blows my mind. I’m so lucky to have you.” My husband cooed, wrapping his arms around me.

“Your mom would agree.” I chuckled and kissed his cheek. “And thank you. I don’t say that enough. Thank you for drying my tears and loving me, even though I’m a hot mess.” I crooned, brushing his hair with my fingers again.

“You’re everything I ever wanted and more.” Sebastian whispered, his hands pulling me closer. We basked in the streams of lighting coming through our window, holding each other close.


End file.
